What You Did To Me
by McB
Summary: She does something horrible and He's gone before she had a chance to do anything about it. A CM story. Please Review!
1. what she did

AN: I am gettin kinda bored with my other fics so I decided to try something different. I don't know how well this will work out so yea. Remember to review!  
  
It was a beautiful day, sun shining, birds chirping. The sky as clear as the day. Chandler Bing strolled down the sidewalks of New York with a mind as open as the flowers that lined them. Ever since his mother had died he decided to take up writing, not her kind of writing though. Although he didn't have anything published he was just finishing first book, a drama comedy. None of his friends knew that he had started to write. He would just take his laptop in his room and stay there for hours, pouring his mind out into the little computer. All he had to do now was get home, slap his name on it, print it out, and get it to the publishing company. His day couldn't get any better. He was walking on cloud nine and nothing would bring him down. He had gotten off work 2 hours early and decided to walk home and take advantage of the beautiful spring day.  
  
He came up to a crosswalk and saw that an elderly lady was struggling to move her walker along. He walked over to her and offered her is help. Once across she thanked him and continued on her way. Chandler smiled and walked the few more blocks to his apartment building. He arrived and walked inside. Happily bouncing up the stairs he came to his apartment and unlocked it.  
  
What he saw made him want to collapse to the floor in a heap. He had to grab on to the table to make sure that didn't happen. As he looked around the place he saw clothes strewn all across the floor, leading to the bedroom. Lamps were knocked over; broken things lying all over the floor...including a laptop that from where he was, looked mutilated. His whole future was in that computer and now it was taken away in a careless heartbeat. As he got closer to the door he could hear moaning coming from behind it. He slowly opened it and looked inside.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, which brought Phoebe, Joey, and Rachel running over from across the hall. They all looked in the room where Chandler now was with disgust on their faces. Chandler calmly walked over to the closet and pulled out a suitcase, which he laid, on the bed, not acknowledging the people on it at all. He walked back over to the closet and grabbed clothes, and started to but them in the suitcase until it was full. He gently picked it up and started to walk to the door. "Wait! Chandler I can explain!" She yelled from her place on the bed. He stopped at the door and looked back at her, "I guess I'm not husband material either." As he turned his head back to the door he saw a picture of them sitting on a blanket in the middle of Central Park with the other friends. It was from when they all had gone on a picnic together a while after they had gotten back from their honeymoon. Chandler picked up the picture in its frame and slammed it to the ground, watching as the glass shattered into thousands of pieces.  
  
He walked back out into the living room, past Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel, giving them a sad smile as he passed them. Without saying a word to anyone, he walked out of the apartment, and their lives.  
  
That was 4 years ago.  
  
T B C  
  
So what do ya think? Continue? Stop everything and never type another word again? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE!! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER KNOW AND THAT WILL JUST KILL ME!!!! Thanx for reading!!! 


	2. what it did to him

AN: Got a little bored and this idea just popped into my mind and I had to get it on here. I don't know if you guys will like this very much but It's the best I can do! Review!!!!  
  
4 years ago  
  
And he still hadn't forgiven her. For not only sleeping with HIM but for carelessly destroying his future. He stood on a high balcony of his beach house looking over the gorgeous seas.in Hawaii. He now was a very successful actor. After Monica had done the unforgivable he moved away to LA with the one tiny suitcase in his hand, a one way plane ticket to LA in the other, he boarded the plane and never looked back. He had given up writing and turned to something he had never tried before, acting. He had seen Joey act millions of times and thought that he might as well try it and lose the tiny scrap of self-respect he had left. But it turned out that he was actually really good, and he got a leading role in a movie, starring along side Matt Damon and Brad Pitt. The three of them had grown to become pretty close friends along with a few other people that Chandler had lived with when he got to LA. He went on to star in many other movies and several more with Matt and Brad.  
  
He hadn't talked to anybody from the original gang since he had walked out of their lives. He didn't want to lose touch with them but it was just to hard, being thousands of miles away from them was no way to have a friendship. They had no idea where he was and he really had no idea if they still lived in the same apartments as they did 4 years ago.  
  
He had decided to get away from the Hollywood scene for a while so he took a trip down to Hawaii. He brought along his friend Stan, although he much rather would have had a woman to bring along but he hadn't dated since he left NY. A month after he was gone he had sent divorce papers to Monica, not wanting to be tied to her in anyway. She had sadly signed them and 2 months later; he was a free man.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
He had gotten back from Hawaii 3 days ago and was getting back to work on a new movie. Today was a horrible day; he messed up almost every one of his lines and just couldn't seem to hit his marks. He couldn't get Monica off his mind, being that the movie was about a man that comes home to his wife in bed with another man didn't help much. Every time he thought of her, his whole body tensed and anger soared through him. He had gotten horrible news today, they were going to go to New York to film part of the movie, and they were going back to Greenwich Village. He couldn't stand to go back there, what would happen if he ran into his friends? What would happen if he ran into Monica? They were leaving the very next morning and Chandler had already packed. It was already eleven at night and the flight was set for five in the morning so he decided that it would be best to get to bed. He climbed in and shut off the light, awaiting his fate for tomorrow and all the hell it held.  
  
T B C  
  
Ok I know that was boring but I'll probably get the next chapter up real soon so hold on! PLEASE REVIEW!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE IT OR HATE IT! REVIEW! 


End file.
